Love In Need of Assistance
by Thatgirlwhowritesfanfiction
Summary: AU. Emma has a rather large crush on her new boss... distractions, daydreams, and constant companionship leads her to a clever way of getting where she wants to be. Fluffy Cute Sexually frustrated Swan Queen. Rated M for language and chapters to come!
_**New Story! Old ones most likely won't be updated those were honestly train wrecks.**_

 _ **Have only a bit of an of Idea where I am going with this fic, just a starter for now, kind of crappy for now. Chapters will get longer as I go!**_

 **RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND LATER CHAPTERS**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Prologue**

A short brunette woman hiding her face rushed out of the office, third one Emma had seen after just ten minutes of being in this woman's office. "Miss Swan" Came a voice in the room next door, _well there goes the chance to leave._ The blonde got her briefcase and sanity and stood from her seat, taking the few steps to enter the room only to stop once again. She'd only heard her employer's voice and had assumed her to be a woman wrinkled from stress and life, she had been wrong though the woman sitting in front of her was young and put together _dare she say sexy._ The blonde kept walking, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to herself, she sat down in seat across from her.

"Are you wasting my time?" The brunette spoke, her voice stern not looking up from the papers in front of her.

"Well, uh, No I hope not" Emma had been surprised by the woman's rigorous approach.

"Okay then let's see here then" Miss Mills took the glasses from beside her and placed them on the tip of her nose. _Could grow to like that look._

Emma handed the woman a thin folder with the paperwork that'd been previously asked for. Dark brown eyes carefully scanned the papers below her.

"From Tallahassee to New York to Maine to Boston all in two years"

"I made some bad decisions in Tallahassee and New York and went with family in Maine but I am here to stay in Boston, nothing is changing there" The last three interviews Emma had asked the same question, it apparently marked her juvenile to have been in so many places.

The woman nodded, biting her pen as she read on. "It doesn't seem as though you have much experience in being an assistant"

"Oh yes, well being a sheriff in such a small and boring town, I was basically the town's assistant. There was always some type of strange paperwork I had to fill out"

"I see, and I'm guessing having had such a large journalist job you have a strong vocabulary and good grammar"

"Of course, I even took a grammar course in college" That was always a little fun fact that Emma loved to flaunt.

Regina glanced up with a small smirk before looking back down, Emma noticed that had been the first time the women looked at her.

"So what do you know about this job?"

"Well it's a assistant job for the magazine here I know, I believe that means I'd be yours" Regina's nod filled her with joy.

"You'd be my right hand, I get dozens of memos, receipts, ideas, the whole nine yards. You will have to able to record all of these for me and have all my paperwork organized to where I am doing the most work I can in the least amount of time possible. You won't have to get me coffee or do my dry cleaning, you just have to be dedicated to the job at hand."

Emma kept up with the women, she could tell this would be a bit of a challenge for her since she wasn't the most organized person around but she'd never given up a challenge before.

"I believe I'll be able to handle it to the best of my abilities"

"Alright, Where do you see yourself in five years?"

 _Oh man, Inside you._ The blonde cleared her throat "Um, probably in a well paid job, high in status, doing something I'm interested in." _But in your pants works as well._

"Well then I do believe we are done here."

"Oh, really?"

"Sorry dear but I do have a meeting to attend to, Did you have any questions for me?"

"No I don't believe so"

Regina placed her glasses back on her desk and stood. It took Emma a second to stand, she hadn't realized the woman before her was wearing such a tight _flattering_ dress. Her curves were beautifully outlined and there was just enough cleavage showing and _oh man staring, blatant staring._ Emma's looked back up at Regina who'd definitely noticed the blondes looks. _First time actually making eye contact and you had to fuck it up._

"You'll get a call in the next two days" Ms. Mills said interrupting Emma's mental abuse.

"Okay thank you" The two women shook hands and walked out together.

The next day Emma woke up to her alarm clock and phone ringing in unison. While Punching the clock off the nightstand, somehow turning it off, she was able to get to her phone.

"Hello" she said into the phone, trying to sound as if she hadn't just woken up.

"Ms. Swan?" A man's soft voice asked, it was the man that had interviewed her before Ms. Mills.

"She speaking"

"You've gotten the job, I expect to see you here in the office 8 o'clock sharp Monday morning"

Emma couldn't help but smile to herself, things were turning around.

 **2 Months Later**

Emma sat bored in her office, there hadn't been a single fax all day and almost no one had come to talk to Ms. Mills. She sat with feet on her desk messing with her phone when the shaded glass doors to the conjoined office opened then closed again. Emma looked up to hear a sigh from her boss and her position earned a glare. The blonde kicked her feet off the desk and sat up.

"There is no one in my office, right?"

Emma shook her head at the brunette who was now making her way over to the small desk she sat at. She'd been wearing a rather tight pencil skirt with a blouse that left little to imagination.

"This has really been quite a boring day." Regina said walking over to Emma and sitting on her lap.

"Oh I know" The blonde said wrapping her arms around Regina and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Want to make it fun?" Regina suggested placing a hand on Emma's thigh.

Emma's eyes lit up and smirked up at her boss "hell yes"

The brunette got up and sat herself up on the desk in front of her assistant. Emma stood from her seat and attacked the other woman's lips with her own. She felt legs wrap around her hips and arms that pulled her closer.

Emma grabbed the ass that she loved staring at so much. The two broke away breathlessly, Regina latched onto Emma's neck kissing her way up to the blondes lobe until whispering a low moan into her ear "Have these noted by four"

 _Slam!_

A large stack of papers woke Emma from her daydream that she'd rather not have wanted wake up from. "Fuck" She whispered under her breath.

"You okay, Em" The blonde looked up to see her coworker, Ruby, they'd been friends around around the office for they started at the same time. "You look pretty pale"

"Yea Rubes I-I'm fine" Emma said holding her head, "Just kinda drifted"

"Okay well try to get your shit together, I don't want Mills to keep you after again and get in the way of our movie night"

"Yea I'll get right to it"

Ruby turned and walked away, _she's right, get your shit together._

Emma stood up, feeling the heat in her body go back to the right places for a work place and sauntered over to the bathroom. Of course not before almost slamming the ladies room door into Regina.

"What the- Watch where you're going" Emma could feel the tangent she was about to get from her boss

"Sorry, my bad" Emma said trying to slip into the bathroom.

"It's alright swan, just watch the next time you open a door" the older women snapped back, crinkling her nose. She turned around walking away and the way she swayed her hips made Emma's rush disappear from mind. _Man is she gorgeous when she's angry._

The door the blonde had been using as support suddenly opened up making her almost fall into another woman. _This woman will be the death of me._


End file.
